User talk:Logalog Nombolo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slagars band page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 11:57, August 1, 2011 Dindyy Okay, I'll change that and I'll add the chars to Salamandastron. Firebird(Get your chatter on with Bach's new (unofficial) assistant!) 14:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) reaffiliate Hey Slagars, do you want me to get the affiliates from the Medieval/bladed weapons wiki to reaffiliate with this wiki? Michael9t4 20:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you want me to transfer the pictures from your RW wiki to this RW wiki?Michael9t4 20:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Affillates Hello Slagars band, Yes, that's fine, I'm happy to cross-link our two wikis. Let me know when you're ready! Bethel23 (talk), Admin of Children's Books Wiki well, I'm here to do admin-y things that you lot cant figure out, which apparently have been in short supply, and besides, what would giving another person crat rights achieve? I was just staying back because I thought the foundation was laid pretty well, and was letting you guys settle in and get the last touches on. :Hello, I've added your wiki to our list of "related websites" on the wiki's main page - you can see it here. Thanks, Bethel23 (talk), Admin of Children's Books Wiki 1. I fixed Beo's word bubble. 2.I have a proposition for you. On Camp halfblood rp wiki we should make a pair of twins. Please repley. Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong. Wow a cookie. What were we talking about 20:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm new here. I've placed my character up for approval; Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 21:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy to be here, and same to you ^^ Grim Reapers. (Death Has Never Looked So Adorable.) 21:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) We need to plan for Thorn's RPG, "WAR!!!" Jerrak and I have already made some plans, but do you have any? -Bluestripe the Wild Hello! Hello! I'm new here and have placed my character up for approval. I was going to do another character on the other Redwall RP wiki, but then I saw that the two wikis are merging and thought that that would not really be necessary. So are you merging? If so do you need help moving articles or anything? Thanks! I hope to have fun here.- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 18:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) A letter from Mistmantle... Please read this. You are an ADMIN, do you know how to make other people on Mistmantle to ADMIN? Please answer me on Mistmantle. If I knew your name, that would help a Lot. Slagars band(Fight me if ye dare...) 19:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Change theme The background is ok but can you change the theme to this Wiki, the red kinda hurts the eye, and thats something I don't want to deal with.Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) no problem, lol I myself have kinda forgotten about this place :P So how are things going for you? Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC)